


It started stupidly

by Szim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: "When did it all change?", Fake/Pretend Relationship, Longing, M/M, Unrequited Love, written for haikyuuangstweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Summary: Oikawa, in hindsight, realised that it all started stupidly...
Relationships: Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020





	It started stupidly

**Author's Note:**

> A little oneshot, because I always wanted to write something Matsuoi related, and angst week was a perfect chance!

_ When did it all change? _

Looking back now, Oikawa realised that it started stupidly. His plan to make Iwaizumi jealous by faking a relationship was in and of itself useless, as it turned out, much less with his choice of fake boyfriend, his other best friend, Matsukawa Issei. He was a really kind guy for agreeing to his stupid plan, and Oikawa was eternally grateful for it, or would’ve if looking back he didn’t know what he knew now. That it was doomed, that  _ he  _ was doomed.

_ When did it all change? _

At first, it all went according to his plan, playing and pretending was fun, until he noticed his feelings growing towards Mattsun, getting bigger and bigger, and unlike their cherished friendship. He fell for him.

He fell in love.

_ When did it all change? _

When he thanked him for his help, and broke up their fake relationship, as he knew the other was in love with someone else, someone… well, he just knew. 

The longing started not much after. 

And it was so unlike what he experienced before when he thought he liked Iwaizumi. This was all pain, but happiness too, as he saw him happy with someone else, not just jealousy was in his heart but satisfaction too, that Makki would take good care of his love, Mattsun.

_ When did it all change?  _

When he realised that he was a stupid man, but a much more mature one that he could ever consider himself. Well, in the end, that is. 


End file.
